The Empty Echoes of Sound
by MoonVeil
Summary: If Orochimaru had a heart, he's locked it away by now...it would be foolish to seek it out, Sakura.' Orochimaru/Sakura


The Empty Echoes of Sound

'If Orochimaru had a heart, he's locked it away by now; it would be foolish to seek it out, Sakura.' Orochimaru/Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Notes: Yay! I'm writing another &#$# Orochimaru/Sakura story, in the hopes of rekindling my love of the pairing. A ridiculous amount of Orochimaru/Sakura videos by _**MistedVines**_ are helping too. If you're interested in watching any, I'll link her youtube profile below and in my profile.

--- Chapter One - _Unusual Mission _---

"_Forbidden thing have a secret charm." _

_-Publius Cornelius Tacitus _

The long hallway was empty and silence hung thickly in the air. The only person occupying the barren halls was sitting slouched over in a faded black chair, tying the straps holding her ankle braces tighter over slim calves. She straightened slowly once she was satisfied with her work. Green eyes roved around the room, conveying her apparent boredom.

Her delicate nose twitched, taking in the smell of ramen that hung in the air. It was painfully obvious where Naruto spent most of his free time. The thought of said boy, sent the girl's eyes to the clock on the far wall, sighing grouchily as she realized she was going to be late for lunch with the blonde. Another minuet had passed before the large oak doors opened noisily.

"Sakura?" A black head peered into the hall, the owner smiling wearily as she spotted the bored girl. "Tsunade-sama's ready. Come in."

Sakura stood, stretching her legs for a moment. "Thanks Shizune-san," she responded, taking the heavy door from the woman.

Shizune's smile warmed up. "I have to go run some stuff down to the medical ward; I'll be back in about twenty minuets." The woman hesitated, turning slowly to look at the Hokage. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing, Shizune." The voice was deep and strong (or so Sakura had felt since she'd first met Tsunade as a child), but held a musical note. Sakura frowned at the hostility in Shizune's voice and actions - unused to seeing the woman act in such a manner to the Hokage. The black-haired woman nodded and turned on heel, not bothering to say goodbye.

"Shishou?" Sakura questioned as she stepped into the vast office, letting the door slide shut behind her. "Mind cluing me in?"

Tsunade sighed deeply, massaging her forehead with one hand, waving the other at Sakura. "Come here." Sakura did so, her acing feet not looking forward to standing for a long period of time. Even though they were shinobi, and more often than not popped in and out of the Hokage's office, Sakura really wished the woman would put some chairs in. "I presume you have no idea, whatsoever as to why you've been called down?"

"No."

"Wonderful." A cross look passed over the woman's youthful face, Sakura's brows rose a smidge higher. "Well, sit--," Tsunade scowled.

"No chairs," Sakura reminded, sounding very much like Shizune. "Perhaps you should just tell me what's wrong quickly?"

"There's nothing quick about it," the blonde muttered. "Kneel down Sakura."

"Eh? Shi--"

"Do it." Tsunade stood, striding around her desk and sitting in the floor, motioning for Sakura to do the same. Sakura, by now wondering if Shizune had spiked Tsunade's tea, did as she was bid. "Now don't say anything until I'm finished, ok? Good." Tsunade's hand flexed open and closed - as it always did when the woman had to sit through a long meeting without a drop of sake.

"Now Sakura," her teacher began, stopping immediately as if considering her words. "I fought for you, you know!"

Sakura blinked. "Shishou, I _really_ don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Sakura, you've been chosen for an S-rank mission."

The girl choked. "What!"

"My sentiments exactly," Tsunade confided, shaking her head after she finished. "No, I'm straying from the point. Sakura--what do you know of time skipping?"

"Time skipping?" The girl considered for a moment, "very little. Last month there were only eighteen casualties and one of them was a man Shizune told me had been selected for a strange mission. She mentioned 'time skipping'."

"Brat's getting loose lips." Tsunade said waspishly, and Sakura took a moment to wonder just what had happened between the women while she was in the hall. "Anyway, you're right. He was one of the selected shinobi to test out the time skipping jutsu. There were six other like him. Tell me Sakura, how exactly did he die?"

"Well it was odd actually," the girl said, remembering the chaos. "His muscles, nerves, even some major organs had been torn--shredded to pieces. It was impossible to save him."

"This was the same with the other six." Tsunade pressed her fingers to her eyes, avoiding looking at Sakura's face as she tried to finish the true reason behind her sudden meeting. "Sakura, the mission you've been offered is time skipping."

"Wait," Sakura held up a hand, eyes wide. "You've just told me, _seven_ shinobi have been killed by this jutsu and then proceed to tell me that you want me to use the _exact_ same jutsu?"

"Calm down, Sakura. There's a reason we chose you."

Sakura took deep, steadying breaths, trying to control the rage and betrayal that filled her. "The reason is?" she prompted.

"Your medic abilities. While it's true - time skipping is damaging to shinobi, healing yourself while time skipping, we think will solve the problem."

"_Think. You THINK_?" Sakura shrieked, pounding a fist against the floor. The building shook faintly, and the linoleum floor spilt apart, sending small spider web cracks all across the room. Tsunade guessed she had about ten seconds before ANBU and Shizune would be in the room. Tsunade counted down, not surprised when a black op dropped down onto the window seal, studying the room's contents from behind a painted cat mask.

"Problem, Hokage-sama?"

"None," Tsunade replied, watching Shizune enter the room with a glass of water from the corner of her eye. "Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong?" Sakura burst out, pointing an accusing finger at her teacher. "How dare you say that!"

The black op vanished as quickly as he'd come and Tsunade wished he'd asked permission before leaving; she really wasn't looking forward to a confrontation with Shizune _and_ Sakura. She faced them, after a moments hesitation. "Sakura--"

"I agree, Tsunade-sama." Shizune interrupted swiftly. "You're out of line here. Sakura's far too young and inexperienced."

Sakura didn't seem to take offence to Shizune's comments, nodding along. "Don't be stupid," Tsunade told them, resisting the urge to recoil at the murderous look on Shizune's face. It was rare that Shizune actually had the gall to talk back or glare at her mentor -- most of the times she did, it had something to do with Sakura. "Sakura, are you strong?"

Caught off guard, Sakura tried to answer. "Yes--well, in my opinion, yes."

"I see." Tsunade grasped the corner of her desk and easily lifted herself to her feet. Brushing off her butt the woman plopped herself back down into her comfortable chair, reclining ever so slightly. "Tell me Sakura," Tsunade prepared herself for the blow she was about to deal to the girl. "Did you ever really love Sasuke?"

Sakura sucked the air in sharply through her teeth, vision swimming dizzily. "Tsunade-sama," Shizune gasped, unbelieving. "What are you thinking?"

"Enough Shizune. Sakura--answer the question. Did you love Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura clenched her skirt, trying to fight off her tears. "I did," she whispered, hanging her head, "I did."

"Then you will do this, Sakura. If you loved Uchiha Sasuke, you'll do this to save him."

Sakura lifted her head suddenly, causing another tear to track silently down her pale cheek. "Save him? Sasuke is dead."

"Yes," Tsunade agreed, "he is dead. But he wasn't at one point, now was he?"

Realization dawned upon the girl, who's tears fell faster than before, as she clung to the small hope that lighted in her chest. "You mean--"

"If you are interested, you will report back here at noon." Tsunade glanced briefly at the bewildered look on her assistant's face. "Shizune, please take Sakura to the medical ward and ask for an oxygen mask. And have her back here at noon. Not a moment later."

Shizune nodded jerkily, gently hauling Sakura up off the floor and supporting the lost-looking girl. "Alright, Tsunade-sama. Noon."

---------

Sakura, feeling ridiculous, and yet much better, pulled the oxygen mask away from her face. Standing she flipped the switch off, and the soft thrumming ended. Shizune held out another glass of water, and she took it without question. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you Shizune."

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" It was unusual for Shizune to be blunt or forward -- in fact, it was these traits Shizune had tried Sakura to keep from picking up the last five years she'd been Tsunade's student. Sakura hopped back up on the hard hospital bed, toying with the small plastic mask. The cool sheets rustled underneath her and the girl ran a soothing hand over them, enjoying the familiarity of their feel.

Sakura considered the question seriously, trying to be rational and not allow her personal feelings to send her rushing head-first into a suicide mission. She loved Sasuke, yes. But not enough to abandon her life for him. Not to mention the ruckus Naruto would be making once he caught wind of this. The girl swung her legs against the bed, using as little force as possible. It wouldn't be the first time she'd unintentionally broken something with her monstrous strength.

In fact... "Shizune, how much damage did I do earlier?"

Shizune looked momentarily annoyed at having the subject changed. "Quite a bit. There's some infrastructural damage to the building, and the floor will need to be replaced. Tsunade's already taken it out of your paycheck."

Sakura winced, not looking forward to bill paying that month. Still avoiding Shizune's previous question, she jumped off the bed, scratching her head in a very Kakashi-esque movement. "Well, I'm going to go apologize to Naruto and cancel lunch--what time is it anyway?"

"Eleven," Shizune replied instantly.

"Good. I've got some time to find him." Sakura smiled faintly at the black-haired woman as she left the room. "Don't worry Shizune-san; I'm rash and a little more than insane, but not stupid."

Shizune smiled back against her will, reluctant to agree through she knew the girl's words rang true. "I want you at my desk at exactly eleven thirty, Sakura!"

The girl raised a hand, not looking back. On-hand nurses waved and called out greetings as she passed by. The heavy stench of antibiotics filled the girl's sensitive nose - it was a smell she'd grown used to. Under the antibiotics was the faint coppery tint of blood--something that'd never be washed out of the sheets, or off the floors. Sakura sobered from her momentary high, wondering if very soon she'd be one of those shinobi, bleeding--dying alone on cold sheets, looking up into unfamiliar faces.

Sakura held the door open for an elderly couple, returning the small bows they offered her and peering out into the bright streets. The girl pushed her lids together instantly, cursing at the spots dancing behind her eyes. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura forced her eyes open, ignoring how they watered as she smiled at Naruto. "Naruto! Have you been waiting long?"

"No," the boy lied, not willing to let the girl in on the fact he'd been waiting for her for an hour already. "Ready to eat?"

Sakura, who'd been fully prepared to skip food in order to shower, listened to the pained rumbling of her stomach and grinned. "Alright, Naruto. We'll have to make it quick though; I've got a mission briefing in thirty minuets." Naruto, needing no further explanation, promptly took her hand and began dragging her through the streets towards the small ramen stand. Sakura let the boy pull her, satisfied in his cheery mood.

It'd been only a year earlier when they learned Orochimaru had been successful in gaining Sasuke's body and that Sasuke was dead. It was a heavy blow to team seven - to know that no matter how far they reached, Sasuke was gone forever from them forever. It was also an added danger to Naruto, who was now on the run from not only Orochimaru, in seek of the mangekyo, but Akatsuki as well. The elders were adamant about letting Naruto out of sight for even a breath.

Yamato had been added permanently to their team after the elders learned of the fox demon's seal weakening. Sai was around now and again--he'd been holed up in his apartment for almost a month, searching for the inspiration he couldn't seem to find. Sai, or course, blamed Naruto's penis (however that fit into the boy's art, Sakura would never understand). Naruto, predictably, took the bait and hadn't been talking to Sai since.

During the first months of Sasuke's death, Sakura and Naruto had drawn closer. And Sakura had finally begun to pick up on what Yamato had been trying to tell her for awhile; she was in love with Naruto. Painfully, awkwardly and unabashedly in love with the idiot. It was a knife in the gut when he told her brightly that he thought he was in love with Hinata. But Sakura had become accustomed to chasing after boys who'd never love her. It was within her nature. And she willingly let Naruto go.

Naruto was happy with Hinata - happier than he could ever be with a girl who made him remember the broken promises that lingered over their heads.

Naruto ordered for her, but she was used to this. "So Naruto," she said, breaking her chopsticks as she waited for her ramen.

"Mm?"

"How are things with Hinata?" Sakura was forced to smile as a blush crawled over his cheeks and down his neck. He was so cute. Seventeen and still acting like an graceless genin. "That bad?"

"_Sakura_," the boy yelped, his ears beginning to turn red as well. "Do we have to talk about _that_?"

"What?" she asked, thanking the man as he set her ramen bowl down gently in front of her. "There's nothing wrong with you loving Hinata to death." Naruto squeaked and began shoving ramen as quickly as he could into his mouth, desperate to avoid her question.

Sakura turned to look at her ramen, ignoring the inner part of her heart that longed for her to be the one Naruto gushed over. Instead she let her mouth move, filling the meal with mindless chatter--in that sense Naruto was an easy companion, for he filled it with her. Allowing her to continue talking about inane things without hinting at her terrible inner persona.

"Naruto?"

The boy raised his hand to signal for another bowl. "Yo?"

"I'll probably be...going on an extended mission soon."

Naruto blinked, lowering the hand. "Extended mission? How long?"

Sakura forced a smile that came out as more of a grimace. "I don't really know. It shouldn't be too long. I'm going to meet Shishou about it in a little while. Hey, just - do you think you could take care of the plants and stuff while I'm away? You don't have to do anything special, just pop in, give them some water and you're done."

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto patted her back, thumping her so hard she was nearly pushed out of her seat. "I'm glad you're finally getting some work!"

"Yeah," Sakura lifted her sleeve, disappointed as she saw Shizune's warning time fast approaching. "I've got to go Naruto. I'll come and see you one last time before I leave though. Say hello to Hinata for me?"

"Will do," the boy assured her, giving the girl a one-armed hug. "Be safe Sakura."

"Aren't I always?" She asked teasingly, giving his head a motherly pat. "I'll see you later.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Sakura flashed him a thumbs up over her shoulder before turning to face Hokage tower, swallowing as her nerves suddenly began to fail her. This was it. No turning back now.

--------

And that's chapter one everybody! This story is for _**BoaBot**_ who wanted me to write another Orochimaru/Sakura story, one in which she didn't fall for his kinder persona--but instead he twisted personality. I'm having a lot of fun with this (mostly because it helps me to procrastinate with new Fighting the Future chapters XD).

Remember to REVIEW! I love getting them (what writer wouldn't?)! And, here's the youtube link to MistedVines tribute video:

H ttp /w ww. You tube .co m/ wa tch?v D5E QKK lC1Gc (remove spaces)

If anyone is available--I'm in desperate need of a beta reader. If you are willing to be drowned is heinous grammatical mistakes, please, by all means let me know.

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "And an Mansell comes into the pits, he's quite literally sweating his eyeballs out."  
- UK Sports coverage on TV


End file.
